Mengis
; (former);, (former); (former); (former)Within Reach | birthday = October 1st | status = Alive: On Xaris | residence = (former) | alias = | bounty = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = | dfename = | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} "King" Mengis, also known by the alias Kizumori, is a tiger Mommy Dearest and a long standing marine officer who has been in the service of the for the last 28 years."Marine Pack" Veterans and Former Vivre Card Databook After sustaining several promotions and demotions throughout his career as a [[marines|marine], he was most recently promoted back to the rank of directly by Carter Pine, and alongside Vice Admiral Batavia, serves as one of the young Admiral's two right hand menDear Agony#Final Prophecy#Final Prophecy known as the "Raging Beasts".Vanguard of Death Originating from , Mengis formerly served as the captain of the more than 30 years ago. During his time on Zou, he was noted to be the rival of opposing day-time captain Foxpack, a rivalry that continued into their careers as marines and persisted even after Foxpack engaged in piracy.Crossed Paths Due to his actions and role against the Four Horsemen, he is the primary antagonist of the Stronghold of Justice Arc and one of the central marine antagonists of the Yonko Wars Saga. Appearance Mengis is a large, feline mink resembling a humanoid tiger. As a result, he has striped orange and white fur, blue eyes, and four prominent fangs inside of his snout. He also has a long striped tail protruding from his rear, as well as paws in place of hands and feet. Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities As a mink of carnivorous attributions, Mengis is, by all accounts, nothing short of a physically profound specimen, boasting tremendous physical strength, speed, agility, and durability, even per the standards of his kin. To avoid being blown away by just a single one of his blows, Draco D. Damon was forced to call upon the power of the to sprout multiple additional limbs and hold on dearly to the ground. Mengis has shown himself to be able to use far better than most other minks. He is able to channel large sums of electricity from many places of his figure, while also being able to dispel electricity from his entire body at once and with acute consistency, bolstering a lightning armor of the sorts. He was physically capable of mastering the superhuman fighting style of . He has also proven to have a strong will, seeing as though he was virtually unfazed by the exertion of Draco D. Damon's , whereas the rest of his troops had been rendered unconscious. Attacks * : * : * : Haki In his battle with Draco D. Damon, Mengis showed the ability to wield two variations of Haki: and , both of which he employed at expert levels. Like many others, he is able to solidify portions of his body in order to enhance the power of his blows. His skill in Busoshoku Haki seemingly eclipses Damon's own, as Damon failed to do any harm to his haki protected stomach despite issuing a haki-infused kick directly to it. However, it is worth noting that Mengis had upped his defenses to another level by registering within the same moment. Miscellaneous Mengis seems to have a knack for sensing potential, as he correctly predicted that Wolfgang would grow to become a powerful combatant from observing the latter fight as a child. Similarly, he noted Carter Pine for possessing prodigal talent from the time the latter was his subordinate and anticipated that the young marine may surpass him in years to come.Stronghold of Justice He also expressed great respect for Draco D. Damon when the two fought on Ishitani though ultimately concluded that it was far too soon for the pirate to be a legitimate match for him.Foil of Prosperity He has also been noted to have great skill in helmsmanship, as he served as the helmsman of Admiral Alfred Glave's ship many years ago. History Past Captain of the Guardians In the year of 1548, Mengis served as the captain of the , being second in command only to himself within the nighttime mink combat force. During this time, he shared a competitive rivalry with fellow mink, Foxpack, who was the captain of the opposing daytime combat force that served under known as the .Mommy Dearest: Foxpack and Mengis exchanges insults from afar after Wolfgang's victory over his opponent in the mink warrior trial. Life as a Marine Siege of Ishitani At the command of the , Mengis, as a Marine , led many other marines onto Ishitani with orders to claim the territory for a new marine base. After laying siege to Chutai and crushing the city into dust, Mengis and his troops stormed into the Enji Kingdom, where they were confronted by Draco D. Damon.Saddle of Conviction The marines opened fire against Damon, however they were unable to harm him, as he evaded each of their bullets skillfully. Recognizing Damon as the man facing charges over the murder of the Asha King, Mengis questioned Damon's involvement over the affairs of Ishitani, going as far to referring to the boy as a "passing pirate" and further emphasizing that he should for no reason be concerning himself in the operations of the Navy. Menig and Damon exchanged further conversation, where Mengis refused to share his name with Damon, once more suggesting to the pirate that he mind his own business. When Damon refused to stand down after multiple warnings, Mengis ordered his men to kill him. Pressed into a corner by the overwhelming number of marines shooting at him, an enraged Damon awakened his for the very first time, causing all marines present aside from Mengis to lose consciousness. Seeing his men fall in battle all at once, Mengis at last garnered respect for Damon and considered him worthy enough of knowing his name. As the citizens of Enji ran for their lives, Mengis and Damon faced off in battle. Through the early phase of their fight, Mengis dominated Damon with his superior fighting skills and greater size. No matter how many times he tried, Damon was unable to break through Mengis' . Seeing Mengis make use of in their battle left Damon greatly bewildered; however, Mengis quickly reassured him that the fighting style was one originally developed by the , and that it was pirates like Damon who stole it from them. However, in one instance, after knocking Damon into a building and watching the boy be buried by a pile of rubble, Mengis dropped his guard. This allowed Damon to not only land a blow against Mengis, but furthermore, break through the Mink's Tekkai using his Seis Blume: Veal Roulade technique and send him flying. Marine reinforcements arrived in time to witness Mengis be damaged by Damon, much to their immediate surprise. As Mengis crashed into a series of buildings, Carter Pine, as the second highest ranking marine present, stepped ahead of the rest to take over command of the mission. Trivia .]] *Mengis was created on October 1, 2017. References Category:Mink Tribe Category:Marines Category:Marine Commodores